20 days of separation
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: What happens when the two closest among anyone, gets separated for certain reasons? Will they be separated forever or will they reunite once again? (May change to rated M)
1. Day 1

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary: **Ever since they met, they became inseparable. Slowly they became comfortable being with each other. And yet this happens? What now? Will they survive being separated from each other? Will she be rescued? Or forever be captive?

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^ **

**Short. Simple. Check!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy shouted as she waved goodbye to her guild mates. Others said goodbye as well as they headed home, others stayed as they continued to laze around not wanting to move from their comfortable spots.

"Take care Lucy!" Mira shouted waving and smiling at the younger mage. Lucy in return smiled back. Turning around she was startled to come face to face with those familiar onyx eyes, pink hair and signature scarf.

"Natsu! You scared me!" Lucy exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest where her heart was. He grinned at her like he usually does.

"Hey Luce! Where yah going?"

"Home"

"Ehh… Already? I just got here" He whined. Lucy giggled at his childish behavior. It makes her wonder if he really is a teenage boy or just a kid disguised as one.

"Like I won't see you at home" She teased. On the other hand Natsu grinned sheepishly obviously Lucy guessed right.

"I'll see you later then?" He asked, hoping puppy looking. _Awww._

"Yeah yeah, bye Natsu!"Lucy said leaving the pink haired dragon slayer. Well not before petting his head like a puppy, which made him pout.

"Luce!" He shouted at the retreating figure of his favorite celestial mage. Smiling to himself. _Weirdo._

"Ara ara Natsu what are you smiling for?" Mira asked innocently. Yes _innocently_. She of course had witnessed the two's exchange. Her match-making skills were tingling.

"N-Nothing!"

"Come on Natsu you can tell me!" Mira shouted following the dragon slayer who happened to have tinges of pink on his cheeks.

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

**Back with Lucy**

She was walking on the wall again, her daily habit of walking over it which was near the river.

"Lucy-chan be careful!" One of the boats man shouted. Often seeing them was a refreshing sight, yet they still didn't get used to her habits.

"Hai!" She shouted back but continued walking on it.

She loved it, especially during night time. The moon would always shine down on her, the wind would make her shiver and yet she didn't care. She'd always think that her parents were watching over her.

"Oh? Look what I found" A voice said. Lucy turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Her hand automatically clutching her keys.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, guarded she was ready to attack the guy.

"Ah that's a secret" He said advancing on her. Lucy backed away but stopped as she remembered she could practically fall in the river. The man smirked as he noticed her stop.

"What do you want?"

"Night night Lucy" Was the last thing she heard. Before her eyes blurred, falling towards the man. Who caught her unconscious figure, her keys fell on the cold concrete floor. He didn't pick them up for he didn't care about them. Knowing she would be powerless without it.

******ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Thanks for the food Mira!" Natsu said, standing up from his chair.

"Ne Natsu are we heading home?" Happy asked, nibbling a fish. Natsu grinned and petted him.

"Nah I'm going to Lucy's house, want to come?" He asked already heading for the door.

"Aye sir!"

"Ara ara, do they always go to Lucy's house?" Mira asked no one in particular. There were only a few people left in the guild already.

"Yeah they do Mira-nee"

"Lisanna! What are you still doing here?" She asked wiping her favorite bar clean. She was already done cleaning other places so she might as well pack her things and head home.

"Checking up on you" She grinned, seating as she waited for her to finish.

"So how do you know they always go there?"

"Natsu talks a lot Mira-nee, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is _Lucy_" She said grinning. Okay so yes she did like the dragon slayer when they were kids, got sucked into Edolas had decreased that feeling. But she got the feeling that he had already moved on so why not do it too? Besides she's another huge fan of the two, she'd ship NALU any day.

"He liiiiikkkeess her!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Back with Natsu & Happy**

"Hey Natsu do you think Lucy would have fish?" He asked flying beside his pink haired partner.

"Dunno Happy, let's ask her when we get there"

"Aye sir!"

They were walking for 10 minutes, okay so Natsu was walking and Happy was flying. Happy spotted something shiny when they were nearing Lucy's house.

"Aye Natsu! What's that?" Happy asked pointing at the shiny object he saw. Confused as to what Happy was saying he still headed where he was pointing at. His eyes widened as he got closer.

"It's Lucy's keys!"

"What's it doing here?"

"I don't know Happy, but she never leaves her keys! We gotta tell the guild!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I want to try something different ^w^ so here's what happened, so did you guys like it?

Please vote on the poll that is up on my account ^^

As some of you have noticed I deleted my other stories, don't worry I'll put them back on once I finish one of the 5(Bishies Oujisama, His Obsession, Fire's Bind and Natsu's pet, along with this one) stories I still have on going. And when I post them back again it's already finished ^o^

Other stories will be updated from time to time XD

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Day 2

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary: **Ever since they met, they became inseparable. Slowly they became comfortable being with each other. And yet this happens? What now? Will they survive being separated from each other? Will she be rescued? Or forever be captive?

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Short. Simple. Check!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_"It's Lucy's keys!"_

_"What's it doing here?"_

_"I don't know Happy, but she never leaves her keys! We gotta tell the guild!"_

* * *

"Now why would you kidnap her?" A black haired boy with crimson eyes asked. He watched as his partner lay the girl on his bed.

"I just want to see what Natsu-san sees in her" The kidnapper said, reaching over the girl's face to fend off some strands of hair that shielded her pretty face.

"You do know that if he knew you kidnapped her, he might slaughter you"

"I know that Rogue! Now leave me alone!" Rogue sighed and stood up heading towards the door. Stopping as he turned once more to his blonde haired partner.

"I' m just warning you Sting" He said before completely disappearing from the White dragon slayer's room.

"Now..What to do with you?" He asked no one in particular. He continued to stare at the sleeping girl.

"I know!"

* * *

"What do you mean Lucy's missing?" Erza roared at the dragon slayer before her. Who in return cowered and cringed. "I don't know! Last night we were heading to her house and found her keys on the sidewalk" He whined at Titania.

"You aren't joking are you?"

"Why would I joke when it's about Lucy!?"

"Now, now both of you calm down" Mira started to calm the two down. Only to be shut down by the two. "SHUT UP!" They shouted at her, not caring who they were shouting at. It irked Mira but she still kept her smiling face, with an angry icon appearing on her forehead. A dark aura started surrounding her. Some of the members that were watching sweat dropped at the scene.

"M-Mira-nee calm down" Lisanna said trying to calm her older sister, who was already on the verge of snapping at the two.

"You two knock it off!" Mira shouted at the same time hitting Erza and Natsu on the head. Animatedly bumps appeared on both of their head, tears appearing on both their eyes. The two looked up at the motherly figure of the guild. Natsu was pouting and Erza was glaring back at Mira.

"B-But she started it!" Natsu whined pointing accusingly at the red head. Who in return glared at him, making him squeak and shut up instantly. "You dare say I started it!?"

"Erza! Behave! Now Natsu what's this I hear about Lucy missing?"

"It's just that we found Lucy's keys and she never leaves them" He said sadly.

"Aww don't worry Natsu we'll find her" Mira said comforting the sulking Fire dragon slayer.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

She had just woken up from her sleep. Or was unconscious state? Either way she was now awake and was surprised that she wasn't in her room. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Standing up she started walking around the room. Not knowing that someone was watching her every move.

"I see you're finally awake" A voice startled her. Whirling around she saw Sting staring at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Nothing~" He stood up walking towards the girl, while she in return started taking steps back. Her back hitting the wall leaving her no space to move. "W-What do you want?"

"I want you to be my personal maid" He said trapping her between him and the wall. "Why would I even agree to that?" She snarled at him.

"Because if you don't you'll be punished" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. _ Natsu save me!_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Please vote on the poll that is up on my account ^^

How was the story? Reviews ne!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
